Epiphany
by PacoThePenguinShallAvengeMe
Summary: Sporadic episodes that make up the Cullen family, concentrating on the minor characters we love, but didn't get enough screen time in the books. Set to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra's "Epiphany".
1. The silence

**A/N: So I should really stop starting stories before finishing the ones I already have, but...this has been drilling in my mind for MONTHS now, I felt it was time to let it out. :D Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! TSO is NOT mine, and Twilight is not mine either!**

* * *

CPOV

The silence was grueling, beating against my sensitive ear drums like the rhythmic and dangerous stomps of the mob I knew still roamed the city. I knew that no matter where I hid, where I sealed my lips closed, locking the agony inside my damned self, where I cowered away in the dark like the loathsome demon I was becoming, they would find me. Even the silence knew that I was not safe.

I stayed, huddled amongst the sea of rotting potatoes, their earth-like, putrid aroma clouding my hyperaware nasal passages, as the blinding torture dimmed little by little. As the time passed, as my body was consumed in an invisible conflagration, I noticed the differences between the human I was and the demon I was damned to be.

The darkness that engulfed the cellar I had locked myself into began lightning considerably. It was as if miniscule stars suddenly came alight before my eyes. The smell of rotting potatoes flooded my mind, my skin buzzed with the feeling of particles of dust gingerly recoil from my marble skin. These bites from Satan, disguised as traits of a god. There was no hiding who I was becoming…what I was becoming…what my "kin" were responsible for…and that I would instinctively follow in their bloody footprints.

The pyre seemed to flare brighter at the thought. Was I destined to be the very thing my father hated? Was it God's plan to have a demon reside in my soul, transforming my entire body into the monsters who destroyed the lives of innocents? It defied everything I was taught as a child. Those who did well, those who were charitable, respectful, worshipping of Him and only Him, only reaped benefits. And yet…here within the silence, I could not help but feel as if God was punishing me for some unseen crime I had committed.

I clenched my fists together as flames licked my nervous system, squeezing my eyes shut tighter, withdrawing myself further into my thoughts and away from the physical world.

I was brought up by a fierce hand, who preached to me into the late night of the horrors that came from those who disobeyed, it was ingrained in my very soul that as a human being, as one of God's children, I should always follow his will. I should allow my path to be lain before me, and then walk the trail with no hesitation.

Yet, I could not help but feel as if, sometimes the path must be altered. Since I was a child, I have seen the destruction the demons have left upon my home, my friends. I have witnessed families waiting for loved ones to come home, wives watching as their husbands were burned to eliminate the demon within. I have known the pain, the heart ache, the evil that the vampires brought with them, spreading a red plague of death with them wherever they laid nest.

However, as the fires of Hell claimed me as theirs, I knew that even the most devoted must challenge the wisdom of the higher being. Here my challenge was spread on the table built in the silence, for I was not going to be a part of the evil that ruined the lives of so many.

* * *

"The silence (in Khmer)"

**A/N: It's short, but it is only the prologue. They will get longer and more interesting with time :D But...I must say...reviews are loved ever so much XD**


	2. Dancing

**A/N: :D I am backs! **

**First off: WE GOT REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD **

**Second off: This story will NOT be following only one character, nor will it be in chronological order. Just thought I would point that out before you guys start thinking "WTF?" :D**

* * *

Charlie POV

The worn recliner groaned under me as I eased into it. The springs dug into my back, the wooden frame, hidden by ancient plush, was pressing against all of my joints. To anyone else, the chair would have been thrown into the dump years ago. But…I couldn't. This chair took part in so many memories, memories I can't throw away. So, even though it smelled of dust, spilled beer, and had the faint scent of stained baby vomit, it was my chair. And I would never get rid of it.

I sighed and reached for the black coffee table in front of me. The table adorned a secret compartment-well…the top lifted to reveal a hidden drawer. Not much of a secret, many are made in the fashion, but…I was almost certain no one else knew of it. Though Renee had bought it, she was more excited by the carving along the side than anything else. Bella hadn't lived here long enough to even realize it, and no one else around here even cared enough to search.

Which was good, I decided. My personal things were safe from any wandering eyes.

I lifted the lid of the table-the hinges squeaking slightly-and pulled out the giant worn album that filled most of the drawer. The book was a faded silver color, thee corners worn and squished, the pages crumpled from use.

Bella's life, documented memories I had collected over the years, laid within the binding of this album. I pulled tooth and nail to get all of these pictures, copies of certificate. Even though I only saw Bella about twice a year as she grew up, I made sure I was never excluded in her life. She may not even know that, but it was true.

With shaking hands, I flipped the cover, revealing the photo of a newborn Bella. Renee was holding the pink bundle, an exhausted smile on her face as she stared at our daughter. Baby Bella was gazing at the world with wide eyes, her little fist gripping some of Renee's hair. At the exact moment I took the picture, Bella had turned her eyes to me, looking straight into the camera.

Probably the only picture she volunteered to take, I though flipping through the pages. With each turn, another captured moment of my daughter smiled up at me. Pictures of her sleeping in her room, her crawling around the floor, weaving her way between our legs. I deftly avoided the picture that broke my heart each time I accidentally peered at it.

The last picture of Bella before she was taken away from me.

I continued shifting through the pages before stopping on a picture Renee had sent me. I had to laugh at the image of Bella smiling widely in her tutu. Though dancing was not her idea, she was determined to put on a strong a face and pretend that she liked it for her mother. The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that her…lack of balance was unveiled. That didn't stop her from trying…she even tried to get ME to dance once upon a time.

" _Daddy!" Bella screamed, her little footsteps racing into the kitchen. I turned away from my tackle box, making sure all of the hooks were in the box and not on the counter, and just managed to catch my little girl before she tackled me full on. I kneeled in front of the five-year-old_. _She took advantage of me stooping to her level, and grabbed hold of the lapel of my shirt before turning on her heel and marching away, dragging me with her. I chuckled and scooped up my daughter before I stumbled and brought her down with me. She giggled once, still gripping my shirt while wrapping her other arm around my neck. _

"_What are we doing, Bella?" I asked, as we made our way into the living room. I stopped in the middle of the room, but didn't make a room to let go of my baby. She grumbled and began wiggling in my arms, before finally releasing my shirt and, somehow, make her way to the floor. _

"_We don't have much time, Daddy!" she scolded me, grabbed my hands with her tiny one tightly. _

"_Time for what?" What could possibly be so important to a five-year-old? Bella pulled away and glared at me, hands on her hips._

"_I'm going to get married." she stated, as if she were trying to give me a hint of some kind. My eyebrows raised at her declaration. I didn't see what the declaration had to do with her pulling me away from my tackle box. When I didn't answer, she groaned. "What happens when I get married?" Again, I didn't answer. _

_Bella sighed, and pointed to the T.V. It was only then that I realized that she was watching some movie she had brought with her. On the screen was a man with a little girl standing on his feet. The father-daughter dance. "We have to practice." Bella concluded, as if seeing the realization coming to me. I didn't answer at first, finding it hard to find any words to say. _

_What do you say when you learn that your five-year-old daughter was already prepared for the fateful moment when she leaves you?_

"_Not today, honey." I said, before smiling at her. "Come on, we're going to go see Jake."_

She may have thought that I was being mean, that I didn't want to spend time with her. That wasn't the case at all. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to think of my baby leaving. I wasn't ready to even consider giving her to someone else. Losing custody of her was bad enough, but losing her completely…losing her need for me…I wasn't ready.

Not then.

And especially not when it actually happened.

Though I knew she was happy, I couldn't stand that dance with her. I could barely allow myself to let go of her, release her from the safety of my arms. And now, she was sick, getting better, but sick none the less. I wasn't able to see her, and they wouldn't tell me when I was able to. Because I had to let her go.

I shut the album with a snap before placing my head in my hands. It's weird. You never know how fast time flies, until the thing you dread most suddenly comes and passes. She grew up so fast, I let her go before we were ready.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I straightened up, rubbing my eyes tiredly, before easing myself out of the chair. The recliner groaned a goodbye as I made my way to the door.

"Oh, hey Jake." I greeted upon seeing who was there. Jacob shifted back and forth on his feet, looking nervous about something.

"Hey, Charlie." Jake took a deep breath before exhaling loudly. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

"Don't go

Does it have to be this way?

Can't we have just one more chance?

Those who know  
They will not say

Must this be the final...

Dance in our lives?  
As time just moves on  
Yesterday's years  
Are too quickly gone"

**A/N: Ah Charlie :'( Reviews are loved**


	3. Visions

APOV

My first memory was a vision. My Jasper filled my mind and my heart, and he has been my life ever since, and we hadn't even met then. My last memory, will probably be a vision. A glimpse of the world without me in it, whether or not it would crumple and implode without me, or whether or not sunshine would reign. My life is dependant on my visions.

It shouldn't be. I shouldn't have let this happen. I shouldn't have allow myself and my family to become dependant on my impractical and far from infallible sight. There are too many variables in it, so many tiny things could change, alter the final product.

My family was ruined because of the dependency. From the moment I saw Bella, my sister, jump from that cliff….my already broken family crumbled. From the very second when her future faded away….we became un-repairable. And then when Edward's followed…

We were fine. Everyone was fine, and home safe. But that didn't mean the damage was gone. Esme sobbed the whole car ride home, upset that she hadn't been able to ride with Edward…to hold him in her arms and assure to herself that he was safe and well. Carlisle held her and stared out the window, an internal pain killing him. I would never understand the pain they felt…almost losing one son to suicide, and then two daughters for trying to help. Suddenly, Esme had pulled away from Carlisle, and wrapped her arms around me from the backseat, and started sobbing on my shoulder.

"I love you, Mom. Don't cry, I'm fine." I tried to assure her, but she only seemed to cry harder.

Jasper clasped my hand almost painfully as he drove away from the airport. I knew my promise to him had been in vain, I knew he spent the whole time pacing, worrying about whether or not I would come home. That pain on top of the others pain…my Jasper was strong.

When we got home from the airport, I saw that Emmett was far from his usual joking self as he sat in front of the T.V. He had almost lost his brother and sister. And he hadn't even been able to do anything about. That was the main thing…he was allowed to even try and help. If anything happened to us, Emmett would never have been able to forgive himself. I moved to him (bringing Jasper, since he wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon) and sat down next to Emmett. In a flash, Emmett wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, pixie." he growled at me, holding me tightly. I shook my head and kissed his cheek before pulling out of his grip. Jasper immediately brought me to his lap and wrapped both arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. So protective from the very beginning…he's never going to let go of me now.

Rosalie was beside herself. She couldn't believe that she had been cause of something so…cataclysmic. But…wasn't it my fault? Wasn't I the one who had the vision and misinterpreted it, jumped to conclusions before having all the facts? Rose flitted in front of me, kneeling down and taking my face in her hands.

If she could…she'd be crying. She looked at me for one moment before pulling me-amazingly-away from Jasper and wrapped both arms around me.

"I almost lost my baby sister." she whispered, more to herself than anything. "It's all my fault."

"No it isn't." I argued back, but before I could explain that the blame was mine, she cut me off.

"It's not yours either, pixie stick." How could it not be? "You can't control what you see. Bella made the choice to jump off the cliff, you saw it differently. That's not your fault, you only thought that because you love her so much."

"You only wanted Edward home. That's not a bad thing." I countered. She hugged me tighter for a second before letting go and settling in Emmett's lap. I could hear Carlisle and Esme up in their room, comforting each other, reassuring each other that their family was safe. I sighed. Everyone's entire world shattered because of one blank vision. Darkness had filled her future…and then it filled my family.

It was take a long time before we were all perfectly fine after this. And I really hope I didn't catch another dark vision like that again. We wouldn't survive it.

* * *

"All visions fade, as worlds fall apart  
decisions are made, but there in this dark now  
there in this dark now"

**A/N: I know it's been a long time, and I know it's short! :( But...they'll get more exciting after this! Reviews are loved! **

**PS: Carlisle/Jasper POV's next**


	4. Starlight

Carlisle POV

I could feel my body weakening, my own self-sustaining energy depleting rapidly as the hours passed...days passed. The burn in the back of my of my throat intensified, the craving that had built in the pit of my stomach put me in agony. All I could see was red. All I could feel was the bloodlust. All I knew was that fact that somewhere outside of my seclusion was life...life that was supposed to be mine for the taking. Life that was supposed to flow in a crimson stream down the back of my throat, queching the burn and satiating the craving. Life that I was suffering to abstain from.

It had taken all I had to remove myself from the mass of rotten potatoes where I had spent those torturous hours in Hell itself. I had crawled myself out of cellar and had fled into a dry forest. No life resided here, so I thought I would be safe, away from Satan's temptations, away from civilization, away from any life. But the pain followed, the cravings followed, the wants and needs followed me into the barren forest. Will I never be relieved? Shall I forever be punished for something I had no part of? I never asked to be a monster! I never asked become this demon! I never asked to crave and want another beings life! I never asked...so why should I suffer?

Why should I suffer? It is known that even humans think things similar to that. Why should they suffer through famine and war, sickness and death? Those who never find the answer, come up with their own... They end the suffering themselves.

But could I? Could I take my own life? Could I take my own life, and know that I did it on a selfish whim, to end my own suffering? Could I hand back the gift of life so ungratefully? There was no punishment that God could give me for my suicide that did not already match the ongoing pain of my life now. It was either die, relieve myself of the conscious agony...or suffer forever more.

But how? How does a demon destroy itself?

* * *

Jasper POV

The emotions swirled around me in a neverending maelstrom as the war raged on. I watched as bloodthirsty newborns ran amuck, childishly provoking fights with eac hother. Watching from afar I couldn't help but feel sorry for the young ones. They did not know...did not know that this was a test, that they were meant to die-only the strongest ones surviving long enough to join the real fight. And I was meant to watch, watch and observe. Watch as they madly ripped each other apart, watch as burning limbs were flung through the sky-looking almost like falling stars. Watch as lives were taken away...and feel it happen as I absorbed their frantic emotions.

I frequently found myself wondering how I got to the point, how I became the driving force of a supernatural war, how I encouraged the art of ripping and tearing, burning and fleeing. And how I had to live through feeling every emotion everyone around me has ever felt. The young ones have such fleeting and strong emotions-such as now- I find myself getting dizzy. And all because I broke the rules, signed up for a war before my time, came across a woman... and now I don't even know who I really am. I'm not the simple farm boy I used to be, I'm not the Confederate soldier I was trained to be... I'm something else entirely. Something that can sit idle and watch with a clear expression and people tore the arms and legs off of others and threw them into a pyre. Something that can take the life of another being without a moments hesitation.

Something...so unnatural, so calmly cruel...it shouldn't exist.

* * *

"Somewhere on this night a life is out there, and can someone tell me how?  
Here on this night so far away, bits of starlight fall where they may"

**A/N: Voila! I know it's short, but I thought you guys would enjoy some juxtaposing thoughts from Carlisle and Jasper! :DD Anywhoo...reviews are loved! **


	5. Childhood

Rosalie POV

The rusted gate release a low creak as I slowly pushed it open, its hinges protesting the movement. The graveyard was old, beginning beyond my time, old decrepit headstones dotted the ground, a proud mausoleum the center piece of the final resting place for so many people. I sighed, as I carefully made my way across the soden ground. Graveyards were always so depressing to even the most normal of creatures, those who feared death, feared the final judgment, feared the ground and what resided in it. I always felt as if the melancholy feeling that arose from being here was always so much more intense than that of the others. Not because I feared death... but because I would welcome it. I would gratefully trade places with any of the poor souls that were now resting in a rotting coffin, most already reduced to dust and bones.

I made my way toward the center of the cemetery. There was a reason for my coming here, other than to pull myself into a slight depression. No...I'm more masochistic than that.

His grave would be easy to locate, even if I hadn't visited it time and time again before. The stone was a hard shiny granite, fancy for his time, but not unsurprising considering his status. It had been kept up nicely for a few years...until Emmett. He came with me on one of my rendevous' here, and lost his temper when he saw the name. Now what had once been grand, was not missing chunks and had the name completely scratched out. But I still saw it... ROYCE KING JR. His name would forever be burned into my very being. He was the King who obtained everything he wanted, took everything he wanted whether or not he had permission. _Isn't she prettier than your Georgia peaches? _He was the dictator who loved to see his prizes dance in the palm of his hand like marionettes. _Come on Rose, show them what you look like. _He was the ruler who was always looking for a new jester. _Looks like you're going to need to find a new bride, Royce! _

That's all I was. A puppet... a clown... a prize aprehended through a pack of lies and cheats.

Standing before his grave, that I had the honor of placing him in, I found myself wondering. What if I had stayed at Vera's only a little longer? He said he had been waiting for me...but what if he wasn't? What if he gave up on me and drunkenly stumbled home with his friends? Nothing would've changed. The wedding would've went on as planned, I would've become a queen amongst the Kings, I would've had the life I always wanted, I wouldn't've changed. I hadn't wanted to leave Vera's in the first place. I had wanted to stay and play with her little Henry, relish in the homey feeling her home created and dream of how my life would soon be like that. But it was getting late... Father would've been worried... What if I had fought harder, gotten away from the place I did not want to be? What if I had gotten away from them, called off the wedding, sent Royce and his filthy demon friends to rot in jail? I could've been buried in this very cemetery now. I could've found someone else-who knows, maybe I would've found Emmett in a human life-and had children, grandchildren, fond human memories, and go to my grave with a smile gracing my lips.

But I can't. I did leave then and he was waiting. I did not fight hard enough and my soul was shatter. I was changed and for a time being...I was afraid-afraid of life and men and beauty and love and lies and truth...I was afraid of everything. And even though I had my justice and killed them all with my cold dead bare hands...I would still not get what I wanted most. I would have no children, I would have no human memories in time, I will not die on my deathbed with a smile on my face. For who could smile as they are ripped into pieces or burned to ash?

"You ruined me." I whispered, the sound disappearing in the wind. Without sparing another glance at the stone, I turned on my heel and headed back to the creaking gate. Through the gate I would run a mile to the Jeep that would be sitting outside the woods. I would get into the Jeep, and be pulled into the arms of the man who fixed me. And all thoughts of Royce would disappear from my mind as I was reminded of everything I had and will forever have until the flames lick my skin. A love that he could never have given me, a love that would never die, and a love that would never hurt me in anyway.

* * *

Esme POV

I looked up from my shaking hands, only to see a woman before me. Her skin was sallow in the lighting of the bathroom, the red rims around her swollen eyes seeming more prominent than they were. It looked almost as if someone had taken a quil, dipped it in blood, and drew a ring around her eyes. One side of her face was marginally paler than the other. A bruise would make itself known over night, she'd have to find a way to cover the whole side fo her face, bare a smile, and 'lovingly dote' on her husband such as a wifes 'duty'. She will have to use her parents teachings and just stay quiet about everything that happens behind closed doors. She will spend all day dreading being alone with her husband, her imagination telling her that this time he will go too far, telling her that this time...she will be met with a light that was brighter than all others.

I wasn't afraid of that thought...the light would be so much better than living through this every second of every day. I stared at my reflection, examining the damage. I had done this so often I felt as if I should be certified to become a doctor. I did not even need to go to the hospital anymore...I could patch myself up just as easily. Besides...I always looked for _him_ when I was at the hospital. It was childish and impossible to secretly hope that the man, that handsome and kind doctor I had met so many years ago would show up at the hospital. I was almost ashamed of the fact that I had an unhealthy and immoral infatuation with him, though I knew him only briefly.

I was a child when I met him. A child who was trying to escape the life she was living, trying to get away from the expectations her parents had set up for her. A child who fell out of the tree and heard her leg snap under her. A child who tried to remain cold and aloof as this gorgeous man worked over her, securing her leg in a cast. A child who imagined his eyes appraising her with affection and love. A child who dreamed of him whisking her away from where she was, her knight in shining armor.

I laughed darkly to myself, turning on the silver faucet. I was such a dreamer then. How could someone as unbelievably wonderful as he come for the child me? Besides, it has been years. He may not even be the same person I saw when I was sixteen. And if he were...the medieval times were over and done, knights no longer went around saving damsels.

* * *

"I never wanted to go, I never wanted to stay, I never wanted to be afraid.  
But still, childhood sees what childhood will.  
But nothing ever stays the same"

**A/N; What? She's updating again? WHAT IS THIS? :DD I personally blame the lunar eclipse that will begin in just under 4 hours :DD Anywhoo...reviews are loved!**


	6. This Light

Mary Alice Brandon POV

_I cannot control myself anymore. My body continues shaking, though the low temperature does not effect me anymore. Every now and again a ghostly jolt of pain flows through me, causing my body to freeze. In that painful moment of frozen time the dark disappears. The morbid cell I know I'm in, but can't see through the black lightless abyss, disappears. In its place…there is a face. A face surrounded by pain and fire. A face blurred but beautiful, I know! A face that makes my heart want to beat…_

_But then time thaws again, the moment is past, and I am thrust back into the darkness. I scream. The darkness holds no hope. The darkness makes me shake. The darkness makes my heart long to stop. The darkness brings pain when all I want is to see the face. The darkness makes me fear for myself. For my life. For my heart. For my mind. And for my sight. _

_I knew it was supposed to be a curse. It brought disgrace to me family, made my parents ashamed, made my sister scared. It landed me here. In the darkness. In the cold. In the pain. And sometimes I feel as if the sight is a burden, a punishment, a curse. But then I see the face and I remember that it is a gift. Cynthia would have drowned if I had not seen that the ice was too thin to support even her tiny form. And I would have lost my sanity long ago if I had not seen that face. _

_I know he's out there…somewhere. And this thought is one of the only things that keeps me going. It is my light. The only light in this darkness. Even the different yet kind doctor that I know has taken an interest in me holds not even a spark to that face. _

_Another shock of pain rings through me. Time freezes. A face comes into focus. Not that face, not the blurred but beautiful one. But a clear… clear and malicious vision of a man. A man just as different as the doctor. A man with rubies for eyes. A man with more darkness surrounding him than my cell could hold, more than the night itself. _

_My blood drew cold as his eyes bore into my soul. Fear, more fear than I have ever felt in my life, flooded my core. Where was that face that I longed for? Somehow I knew that if he were here, the fear would ebb. I would not be frozen under this mans glare. The light that came with that face would drive out the darkness and I would be able to breathe again. _

_But that face is not here. This man is haunting my mind in the frozen moment. And I cannot breathe for too much fear has captivated my lungs… That impenetrable darkness that rivals the evening air frightening me more than the rubies and the glare._

* * *

Alice POV

We were winning. Of course, I knew we would, but there was still the thrill of accomplishment as yet another opponent became 'out'. The baseball-altered slightly by my Jazzy to be able to sustain a vampires strength-sat comfortably in my hand. My fingers tightened around the ball as Emmett moved to the plate, swinging the baseball bat dramatically.

I felt my pupils dilate slightly as I pulled myself away from the reality before me and into the very real parallel only a few moments ahead of us. What I saw was not what I was looking for. Rather than seeing whether or not Emmett would hit a home run if I pitched a curve, I saw darkness. My already frozen body seemed to freeze even further at the sight. So much darkness, encompassing the three vampires that had been dancing on the edge of my sight and our territory. So much darkness coming our way. My useless lungs collapsed under the depth of the night.

Fear trickled into every ounce of my being. As I came back to reality my limbs began shaking violently, so quickly that even a vampire would have trouble seeing. I knew I was back in the field, knew I should be explaining the vision, the danger, the darkness that was coming for us; I couldn't. I couldn't see anything but that thick abyss. I couldn't do anything but struggle against the dread that was creeping through me.

Smooth hands gripped my shoulders, running soothingly down my arms once before pulling me back into a chest. The panic fled almost immediately, the shivers relaxed, and my lungs opened up as I leaned into Jaspers body, taking in his scent.

I was vaguely aware of my mouth moving as I explained everything to the others, but the majority of my mind was on my mate. He was here. When he was here everything was fine. The darkness could be beat. Fear didn't exist. There was only light. Jasper brought the light I so desperately needed.

* * *

"I fear the night  
I fear the dark  
I need this light  
That distant spark"

**A/N: I'm not even going to try apologizing, nor am I going to try to promise updates. The long and short of it is, I'm growing up. I'm working on my own things now, I can barely write fanfiction anymore. But, I have learned that when writers block comes, it's best to go back a few steps. I have WB and can't write anything for my book so...I opened up Epiphany and started writing. Maybe I'll be able to finish. Maybe I won't. Only time will tell. This all being said... reviews are still loved and always will be. XD**

**(Also, I'm not sure who exactly was up to bat in Twilight during this scene, but...lets pretend it's Emmett)**


End file.
